The Merlin Illustrations Challenge
by Teej
Summary: A series of drabbles intended to 'show' and not 'tell' a variety of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

A word of explanation: The following drabbles are a series of writing challenges where a word is given and we had to 'show' it as opposed to 'telling'. In some instances the word is not used, in others it is. The idea was to convey through the actions of the character what was being felt.

 **Challenge: Suspicion**

In outrage, she threw every last servant and worker out of her domain.

The door slammed heavily behind her and she ignored the clamor and din that erupted from beyond as she surveyed the room. Leaning back into the door, her enormous bosom rose and her chin dropped as she searched the room, her mouth curling downward in a disproving frown. Her gaze fixed on the wooden platter where several steaming, roasted chickens sat.

Swelling up like a pouter pigeon, she heaved herself away from the door and she began walking around the table, her large bulk maneuvering like a ship at sea, ponderous and sure, as her eyes scanned the table, laden full of the efforts of the day; mounds and piles of food waiting to be served to the royal family.

She stopped at the platter of roasted chickens ready to be cut up and served.

Only now one was missing.

Her eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously, as a sneer began to lift her lip. Slowly she looked up, the sneer turning into a triumphant smirk which curled the cook's lips as her suspicions were confirmed.

The hook and twine used in their thievery still hung from the grate.


	2. Chapter 2

This is also in the Gaibrow! collection.

 **Word Challenge: Adoration**

Signs of love aren't hard to see.

There are the stolen glances, the tiny smiles full of meaning and love, the soft touch of fingers stroking through hair, the gentle caresses and the muted whispers of sweet, adoring words.

It didn't take long for people to notice and to smile back softly, remembering their own loves, touching cherished memories, feeling the warmth and joy.

It was altogether a different story when it was Gaius sitting in front of a mirror, cooing lovingly at his arched brow as he ran his fingertip over it, smoothing down the white hair, smiling fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Challenge:** **Curiosity**

Approaching the spot where a tiny crack of light appeared, he moved slowly, inch by agonizing inch, eyes wide open, glistening with excitement, head bobbing, trying to focus best through the crack to the scene on the other side. Shivering with anticipation, nostrils flaring and twitching, he peered, so full of curiosity that he utterly failed at not making a sound.

Gaius spun around, looking directly at the crack in the wall and his brow lifted to its full intimidating height.

Hissing in fear, the cat arched his back, hair standing out straight on end, then he turned and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Challenge:** **Heartbroken**

"If you think for one moment raising that eyebrow at me is going to work, guess again!" She stood with fists on her hips, her eyes alive with challenge, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards in an impish smirk as she stared up at the royal physician.

He began to splutter with indignation, gasping like a landed fish, then his entire body twitched abruptly, eyes snapping open. His fingers curled into the fabric of his blanket, white knuckled at such a tight grip. He struggled a moment, blinking rapidly, caught between waking and dreaming.

She faded from his thoughts with an admonishing finger being waved in his face while he unsteadily gulped in air, his hand sliding up to his heaving chest, where he clenched and unclenched his fingers in his nightshirt, feeling his heart pounding.

Groaning, he pulled the blanket aside, painfully levering himself up and swinging his legs to the ground. The coldness of the floor on his bare feet brought him back to bitter reality. With his hands steadying himself on the edge of his bed, he let his head hang, his white hair falling forward, obscuring his eyes, while he took a few steadying breaths. Shoulders slumping, he felt ever ache in his body and that inner, soul-searing, pain of loss caused him to shut his eyes in grief.

He glanced towards the stairs leading up to that other room realizing yet again that there was no one else in the chambers with him. Merlin had been gone for so long now, and the old physician knew -to the very marrow in his bones- that he wouldn't ever return, much as Alice, the woman in his dreams, would never return as well.

Feeling defeated in every aspect of his being, Gaius sighed wearily, heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Challenge: Pride**

Sitting back, her shoulders dropped and she carelessly draped her hands over the armrests of the throne. A slow sneer crawled up one side of her mouth, her eyes narrowing to nearly dark slits as she relaxed. The enormous crown tilted rakishly forward from where her head had come to rest against the throne's backboard. She listened to the tumult as her forces asserted dominance over Camelot. The sneer twisted into a self-satisfied smirk. The crown was hers, she deserved this, it was her inheritance.

Morgana's hands caressed the wooden pommels of the armrests.

"At last," she hissed softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Word Challenge: Contempt**

How often had he seen the corrupt side of contempt?

Lived it it nearly every day for his life?

His father, Uther, had mastered the look to perfection. The sneer on his lips, no light in his eyes, the too casual manner of dismissing those whom he felt were beneath his station. Uther's remarks could be cutting and belittling to those he deemed undeserving. He eventually took it even further by outright murdering -in the name of a royal decree- those he felt unworthy of living.

Arthur closed his eyes in despair and regret, his head heavy with fatigue and pain.

Even he, Arthur Pendragon, had adopted much of that same manner. The snide comments, the too easy dismissal of concerns he heard coming from those who served him, the tormenting of Knight supplicants, and bullying of others early on in his life. Arthur flinched, suppressing a groan, as both Gaius and Guinevere drifted through his thoughts.

Worst of all, was the way he had treated this man before him, time after time, in the face of undying loyalty and friendship. Arthur struggled to watch what was happening before him and he saw the counteraction of his thoughts suddenly playing out.

He saw it now, coming from the most unlikely person ever, deep contempt in a purer form. A searing disdain towards that which was vile, evil, and utterly abhorrent. His face was set and hard, a resoluteness had settled on his features in that there was no turning back from the path that was set before him. His eyes revealed nothing and only the faintest snarl lifted his lip as he accepted the finality of the situation before him.

Arthur witnessed all of it coming from Merlin as he thrust Morgana through with Excaliber, delivering her final, fatal blow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Challenge: Denial**

"It's only a matter of time, I just have to wait," he replied, shrugging and averting his gaze.

"This is ridiculous, you have to admit it! How long have you been 'supposedly' waiting?"

"What does it matter how long I've been waiting?" He huffed with indignation, his gaze suddenly fierce. "It's none of your concern, why do I care if you believe me or not?"

"You're claiming that a long dead king is returning. Why should I believe that?"

"Can you see the wind?" the old man abruptly asked. "Can you?"

A shaken head confirmed denial and caused the old man to smirk. "Yet you can see the ripples on the surface of a lake. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. Arthur Pendragon is returning, someday." The old man's gaze grew distant, recalling memories from a time long passed. "I just have to wait..." His voice trailed off, ignoring the person opposite him.

The other sighed, rising to leave. "He's not coming back, it's just a myth."

"Ah, yes just a myth..." The old man echoed, with a bitter chuckle and a knowing smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Word Challenge: Tenderness**

A weight shifted the edge of his bed, then a strong arm slid under his shoulders helping him to sit up. Those were the first two things Arthur clearly recalled. He felt the lip of a cup gently touch his dry, cracked, lips and then the exquisite sensation of cold water sliding down his throat. He tried to gulp it down, but a low voice warned him to go slow and pulled the cup back, allowing only small sips. He struggled to open his eyes as he fumbled for the cup, wanting more, but that same voice mildly chastised him to take it easy.

Arthur frowned, there was something very different about that voice. His head fell back against the chest of whomever was helping him to drink and he fought to open his eyes.

When he succeeded he stared up in disbelief at his own father.

"Father?" he asked in complete surprise.

"You were expecting someone else?" Uther asked, an eyebrow raised in query and challenge at the same time.

Arthur, shoulders drooping as he relaxed against Uther's arm, weakly whispered, "Gaius?"

Settling his son back against the pillows, Uther slid his arm out and tugged the blankets back into place, a wry smirk on his features. "He's been here nearly two days now, finally had that manservant of yours take him home. They both haven't left your side since this whole debacle began."

"And you?" Arthur asked.

"Where else would I be?" Uther's grey eyes fixed challengingly on Arthur's face, seeing the paleness and effort it was taking for him to stay awake.

"Um, running the kingdom?"

Uther snorted softly, "This kingdom can handle my absence while I take some time to see after a foolish, but very brave, son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Word Challenge:** **Longing**

Lancelot froze, staring at a seated, somewhat bloodied, Percival, and Gwaine standing behind him, threading a needle. "What the..." he started.

"I'm fine," The big knight said to him.

"Field medicine," Gwaine responded.

"Shouldn't Gaius look at this?" Lancelot inspected the cut and stopped, as Gwaine shook his head.

"Percy here doesn't want to have to face the eyebrow."

"Ah..." Lancelot lifted his chin, gazing at the two. "So you're doing it. What happened?"

"Audrey," Gwaine stated, turning Percival's head to expose the scalp wound.

"Ladle," Percival replied.

Lancelot stared at them for a moment, quickly putting two and two together. "What was it this time? Pork Loin? Beef Roast? Another whole chicken?"

"Dumplings," Percival sighed mournfully as Gwaine tilted his head.

"Fresh, fried." Gwaine said, longingly, his gaze drifting.

Wistfully Percival added, "So juicy," he shook his head sadly.

"That crust..." Gwaine sighed, "Flaky perfection. Melts in your mouth. Hold still you lummox!" He chastised.

"Warm, apricot dumplings..." Percival murmured dreamily, and stopped squirming.

Lancelot turned about, spotting a nearby folded up cloth and handed it to him. Percival blinked, looking at him perplexed, as Gwaine made ready to begin.

"What's this for?"

"Yeah, this is Percival we're dealing with, he won't need to bite into anything," Gwaine said.

"You're drooling, buddy," Lancelot replied, reaching up to slap Percival's shoulder as he made his way by him. "Next time, ask Merlin."

"Merlin? Audrey'd kill him! How can he help?" Gwaine asked, starting the first stitch.

"Merlin has his way's."

"Merlin has..." Gwaine frowned. "Hey! Wait just a minute! How many have you got?" He protested and turned, pulling on the thread.

"Ow!" Percival exploded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Word Challenge:** **Fury**

Gaius couldn't help but watch in horrified fascination as her enormous bosom rose and fell with her hard breathing, nostrils flaring, quivering in pent up rage. Gaius shook himself, his eyebrow inching slowly up to his hairline as he fought to keep composure. Arthur shot a disapproving look his way, though he too struggled not to watch that rising and falling that was reminiscent of an duck bobbing on the swells of a storm at sea.

She, however, sensed their struggle and her eyes lit with unholy fire, mouth curled downward in a fearsome frown as she brandished the cast iron ladle before her.

"Look at it, it's ruined!" Her voice shook the room.

The object in question had a noticeably odd angle along the handle where it should have been straight.

Her bosom still grew as she straightened up, throwing her shoulders back defiantly. Both men could sense that the rant to come was going to be epic in passion and tone.

"He owes me a new one! They should be buying it! Those thieving, dirty-fingered, filthy magpies..."

Gaius and Arthur listened in terrified awe as the cook went on to describe -in relentless terms- what she would do if she ever caught a certain pair of knights anywhere near her kitchens.

Arthur attempted to speak but the wave of sheer bile rolling at him from the cook only swept him away.

Neither thought it possible for the rant to get any worse.

She proved them wrong.

"And as for what he did to my apricot dumplings! If I ever catch that hulking rapscallion..."

Gaius winced, suddenly wondering if he was needed to administer medical aid, as the irate cook continued -in gruesome detail- just what she would inflict on anyone invading her kitchens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Word Challenge:** **Euphoria**

The sight was unlike anything Merlin had ever seen before. Even when travelling entertainers had stopped long enough in Ealdor to turn the entire village out in celebration, nothing could quite beat this.

The townsfolk were out in the street, dancing, feasting, waving colourful banners. Minstrels roamed the streets and lanes, singing and playing their instruments and adding to the giddiness of the people. Applause ensued when Arthur and Merlin appeared, carefully manoeuvring their horses through the crowds. Most of the revellers instantly parted for them, almost all happily pointing out that their prince was in their midst, creating more waves of joyousness. The elation was palpable, causing Merlin to smile in delight.

He looked at Arthur, open wonder on his face. "What's brought this about? The entire lower town is in an uproar! Did we miss something?"

Arthur took in the scenes of revelry before him. "We missed something all right," he said.

Merlin saw his Prince's face and his smile instantly vanished. "What is it then? Why is everyone celebrating?"

Arthur shot a scowl towards Merlin, his shoulders dropping, then he looked towards the Citadel with disgust on his face.

"Father's executed another sorcerer."


	12. Chapter 12

**Word Challenge:** **Cruelty**

Opening his door Gaius stared at Merlin, who leaned precariously forward, face mashed against the door post, eyes closed. Several bulky items lay at his feet.

Gaius sighed, gently taking Merlin's arm to guide him inside. "Let me guess, Arthur pulled a snap training day, didn't he?"

Groaning in response, Merlin jerked, wincing, when Gaius had taken his elbow to steer him. Very stiffly, reaching up to rub at his shoulder, Merlin stumbled into the room before lowering himself down onto a nearby stool.

"I've been beaten, poked, stabbed at, run around, jousted upon, trampled, flattened and played pack mule all day." Merlin grumbled in complaint. "That royal arse was in an especially foul mood."

Gaius nodded sympathetically, probing Merlin's shoulder with knowing fingers. Merlin silently submitted, groaning in pain. "I've been a standing target, a sitting target, a riding target, a running target... oooo." Merlin winced as Gaius found a hard lump.

"And you still got all the things I asked you for this morning?"

Merlin sighed. "I serve two masters..." he said wryly.

Gaius smiled at him, gently patting Merlin's shoulder. Just as Merlin relaxed, Gaius -as fast as a snake- jabbed the thumb of his other hand hard into the lump he had just probed.

With a howl of pain Merlin came up off his seat, almost falling over. He looked reproachfully at the old man, who was now was gently manipulating Merlin's arm, smiling with satisfaction. "Wh..." Merlin started.

"Don't look at me like that. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind." Gaius admonished. He looked pointedly at Merlin, who was no longer wincing. "Your shoulder was dislocated, if you knew what I was about to do, setting it would've been ten times harder."


	13. Chapter 13

**Word Challenge: Uncertainty**

Looking grim, unsmiling, Uther watched the scene below him. Arthur was in the courtyard with that boy he had appointed to be his manservant. Arms folded, he unconsciously stroked the fingers of one hand across his lips, as he observed the pair.

That manservant was unlike anything Camelot had ever seen. A servant yet not subservient. He gave back to Arthur as good as Arthur dished it out, and gods, how his son could dish it out! Yet this strange servant always rebounded, always. Stranger still, he brought out qualities in his son which Uther had often wondered even existed.

Uther, however, was convinced that the boy had mental deficiencies. He certainly had proof from some recent court appearances regarding not only Arthur but that handmaiden to the Lady Morgana as well. The fool even, willingly, drank poison. And how often had Uther punished him with time in the stocks?

Uther sighed, considering the boy's mentor. His lips twitched as he regarded his long time associate, his eyes narrowing in thought. Uther never believed that Gaius would take in an apprentice and one as utterly questionable as this one. Yet there he was. Gaius defended the boy as well, oftentimes vehemently, especially when it came to matters dealing with magic. Uther knew how steeped in the lore Gaius was in the pursuit of his medical knowledge and, apparently, this fool of a servant learned very fast.

Uther's lips curled down, turning into a frown of doubt. Studying as an apprentice physician Gaius' knowledge should rub off onto another. Still, how many times had Uther wondered about the physicians loyalty to him and to his laws regarding magic? Silently he watched the pair below, and gave his head a slight shake of denial.

Impossible, Uther thought, the boy was no sorcerer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Word Challenge:** **Humiliation**

"Gaius, do not," Uther warned, "make me order you to open this door."

"If it's all the same, I really would rather not..." Gaius replied.

Uther drew in a breath, trying not to roll his eyes. "Gaius? Open. The. Door."

There came a pause, some shuffling, then a click, and the door swung open.

"If you insist," Gaius grumbled as Uther pushed his way in. The king looked around suspiciously as Gaius walked away from him, rubbing a towel furiously across his face.

Nothing was amiss, the rooms were still the same. Gaius, however, had moved over to one of his tables, his back turned to the king. Uther could smell a distinctly acrid, lingering odor in the air.

The king narrowed his eyes, suspected something. He looked at Gaius, who was dismantling a brazier.

"Gaius, turn around, I insist," Uther purred menacingly. "And don't make me order you to do that, either," he added sarcastically.

The royal physician dropped his head in defeat, sighed, and slowly turned around.

Uther took one look at him, his expression surprised, rendered speechless.

Gaius' face still bore the marks of something having blown up, reddening his skin, with soot smudged here and there. Whatever it was had singed off both of his eyebrows.

Uther's jaw dropped open.

Gaius scowled at him. "It was a mixture I was rendering under the brazier!" He snapped, "it went off in my face. I'm still trying to clean up the mess! Not to mention being quite embarrassed by the results!"

Uther nodded, then he suddenly began to giggle, his shoulders hunching as he tried to stop his laughter from turning to guffaws and failing miserably.

"I was afraid you were going to do that," Gaius replied bitterly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Word Challenge:** **Compassion**

Gwen paused, looking out over the sea of patients, victims of Morgana's bid to take the throne of Camelot. So much pain, so much misery. People were dying, crying, expressing pain and anguish in untold, innumerable ways.

In the midst of all the chaos was Merlin. Moving methodically, patiently, tending to the wounds of each person he encountered. Something was different about this Merlin. Gone was the easy-going, humorous, often foolish, youth she had met so long ago.

She saw instead a competent, physician-in-training, practicing his craft with confidence, working for hours, not letting himself rest as the needs of others outweighed his own. When had this change occurred? Here was a matured young man doing that which was desperately wanting for so many victims. Gwen shook herself, glancing away, her own skills needed. When she looked for Merlin again he was seated near a resting patient, head in hand, staring at them, but not seeing them, being utterly fatigued.

Gwen looked around for something to fortify him with. "Merlin," She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, setting a wine cup in front of him. "You really should take a break..."

Stirring at her touch, he managed a smile. "I will, I will," he said with a grateful nod to her thoughtfulness.

Their encounter was brief, the needs of so many pulling them apart.

When she looked again, she frowned in dismay, Merlin had not taken the cup for himself.

Instead he was gently shaking the shoulder of the royal physician who was slumped in exhaustion at a table near the fire, offering him the wine instead.

Gwen shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. Of course, she thought, he would give up what he needed to the ones who mattered the most.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is a little different for me, something of a personal challenge and a different twist on the definition of torment. A kind of 'what if" scenario. Plus I actually went over the word limit and it took me a while to pare it down to 350. It lost too much of the context otherwise... Ever wonder what Gaius and Alice were like in the beginning?

 **Word Challenge: Torment**

It's simple, Gaius." Alice said. "You have something I want and I have something you need."

"Oh really?" he asked, folding his arms, looking down at her, "What do I need from you?  
We're both skilled healers. Just... different."

"Exactly!" Alice pounced, "You're back from your studies abroad. The new court physician. I'm a mere folk healer, with a bit of help. Teach me your craft. Think of the possibilities!"

"By taking a woman on as an apprentice physician!?" Gaius protested. "Ambrosius may be a forward thinker, but I think even he'd balk at that idea. It's preposterous! And don't even mention Uther's response!"

"Just call me a nurse." Alice shot back, "They don't need to know about this anyway. Besides you like a bit of challenge." Her eyebrow rose, impishly.

"Were I to agree to this, why would I select you?" Gaius pursed his lips, shaking his head. He watched uneasily as a mischievous smile lit her entire face.

"I have magic," she replied, "and I know you do as well, just..."

"Just what!?" Gaius exclaimed.

"Undeveloped." Alice replied. "You can barely light a flame. I can teach you more about magic. You'd be my apprentice."

" _I'd_ be your... " He spluttered in indignation.

"We can train each other, Gaius! Think of it that way," She cut him off, seeing his mind suddenly delving among the possibilities of two skilled, healing, sorcerers.

Reeling in her fish, she smiled in victory. "You need help with your magic. You want it, I can see it in your eyes!"

"And if I should agree to this...?"

"Done!" Alice pounced, pulling out a scrap of paper, handing it to him. "We can start now, I need these."

Gaius read out, "Knapweed, Foxglove, Toadflax, Sneezewort..." He looked at her, incredulous. "You expect me to fetch these, again?"

"You're holding up your first lesson. Now shoo!" She herded him out into the street, the door slamming shut in his face.

"Now wait just a ..." he spluttered.

"You're wasting time!"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Once again I went way over the word count on this and once again I managed to pare it down to what it is, anything more and I loose the context. I had so many choices for this illustration, but these two won out in the end.

 **Word Challenge: Regret**

Gaius raised an eyebrow, looking at his Queen curiously. "You asked for me?"

"I did," the queen said. "Please, sit Gaius, I've missed our conversations, are you all right?"

Gaius smiled, half laughing, and shook his head, "I am, considering my age, doing quite well."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile and looked pointedly at him.

He hesitated and instantly saw that she had expected him to dodge her question. He shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about..." the queen started, not daring to mention _their_ names.

"No, my dear, I'm not," Gaius replied, reassuringly. "Let's just say that in my old age, hindsight is not only a better part of valor, it can also be a damned nuisance."

The Queen looked curiously at him.

He sighed, "One has many moments to reflects on the action of the past, to see where we made our mistakes, where we won our little victories, and where -if we had only known then what we knew now- we could have made wiser choices and avoided having so much..." he stopped, for he was looking at the palms of his hands, then he said quietly, "so much blood on our hands."

Guinevere was smart enough to see that he was not referring to Uther, or to Arthur, or even to Merlin. His thoughts were dwelling on a different person.

"I won't give you platitudes, you've heard them all," she started to say but stopped when she saw the look of weary tolerance in his eyes. "You can't atone for _her_ actions, she had free will."

"And as everyone has said, I did what I could. Still..." he replied with a hint of bitterness.

"Set aside your regret, dear friend. I do not like seeing you bring yourself so low." Guinevere looked at him, beseechingly, reaching over to take one of his hands in her own. "And besides I need your hindsight, for your fathomless wisdom." She smiled, squeezing his fingers gently.

Gaius nodded, "And you have it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Word Challenge: Mercy**

Several years before Uther's Great Purge...

"I swore an oath to you, Uther," Gaius said, "not to use magic in your presence."

Uther sat forward, an elbow on his knee, his gloved fist supporting his chin, the other hand caressing the pommel of the throne's armrest. His gaze cold, hard, and unblinking, kept Gaius rooted to the spot.

"That's when Ambrosius was king. I want you to swear never to use it ever again."

Silence settled on the room like a heavy cloak as the two men faced off.

"I see no reason why..." Gaius started to reply when Uther's hand crashed down on the armrest.

"I don't need to offer you a reason!" Uther snapped at him. "I've never trusted magic. Unlike my brother, and look where it got him. Poisoned by a Saxon witch! You'll swear never to use your ability or..."

"Or what, your majesty?" Gaius asked.

Uther glared at him, struggling to regain his composure. "I'm offering you clemency, Gaius. Ambrosius and myself have invested much in you."

"To which I indentured myself to you," Gaius interrupted him again. Carefully observing the man before him, Gaius couldn't quell the uneasy feeling growing inside of him. "Unless you are displeased with my service?"

Uther scowled at him. "Your skills as a physician to the court is not in question. What I want is an oath from you never to use magic. My intention is to limit magic's use in this kingdom and it starts here, in this court."

"Should I not swear to this, you'd actually banish me?" Gaius asked.

Uther never smiled as he studied the physician. "Oh no..." he purred in a dangerous low tone. "I won't banish you."

Gaius stared at Uther. The slow, cold, smile that began to form on the new king's lips sent a chill of foreboding down his spine.

"Do you think I'd let what I've invested in go to be used by another? You'll swear Gaius, or you'll die."

A long pause ensued at Uther's threat.

Defeated and shocked into immovability, Gaius eventually bowed his head, dropping his gaze, bile in his throat. It was a cold, bitter, kind of mercy.

Swallowing, he whispered. "I swear."


	19. Chapter 19

Word Count: 200 on the dot, no rewrites, first writing! Woot!

 **Word Challenge: Nostalgia**

The old man smiled fondly as the tale he told kept his rapt audience of young children hanging on his every word. Sure he coloured in the details, exaggerated the scenes to excite and thrill his audience, and his gaze often grew misty, a wistful smile on his face as he recalled those times, that world, and all its remarkable people.

Afterwards, his apprentice approached, having herded the excitable children out of the chambers. "Truly, sir. You really should set these stories you tell on paper. So many others could enjoy them as well if you did."

But the old man just scoffed, with a harrumph of nonsense, and waved his ward on to continue his duties. The younger man only smiled as he watched the elder sit back in his chair, lost in the times of his past, recalling his part in the history of their fair kingdom.

Later that night and alone, Geoffrey of Monmouth opened up a large book, partially filled with his meticulous handwritten script and partially filled with blank pages. He picked up a quill, carefully trimmed the end, dipped it in an inkwell and began to write.

What resulted is the stuff of legends.

Afternote: Geoffrey of Monmouth is the inspiration behind my avatar.


End file.
